The invention relates to an apparatus for making objects, in particular containers, by forming a sheet of thermoformable material and for applying a label to the aforesaid containers. The invention further relates to an object, in particular a container, obtained by the aforesaid apparatus. Thermoforming machines are known that are arranged for forming containers from a sheet of thermoformable material comprising a plurality of apparatuses, amongst which a labelling apparatus.
The plurality of apparatuses is arranged in succession along an advancement direction of the sheet. The latter is suitably heated before reaching a forming apparatus, where it is thermoformed by a punch cooperating with a die.
The plurality of apparatuses also comprises in succession a dosing apparatus for filling the thermoformed container with a product and a welding apparatus for welding a covering film to the container such as to seal the container. Thermoforming machines lastly comprise a shearing apparatus for separating the containers so formed, filled and sealed from the sheet of material.
The labelling apparatus, which includes, for example, a labelling machine of known type, is generally positioned downstream of the forming apparatus or downstream of the welding apparatus and applies by gluing a label to a surface of the container.
A drawback of known thermoforming machines consists of the difficulty of positioning and applying with the necessary precision the labels to the containers, because of the clearances and the imprecision in moving sheet material from one apparatus to another.
Incorrect and/or imprecise positioning of the label can give the container an unattractive appearance.
A further drawback of known machines consists of the presence of residues of glue used to apply the label to the container, for example residues exceeding from the margins of the label, which may dirty the surface of the container and parts and components of the machine. Also in this case, the glue residue compromise the final aesthetic appearance of the container.
Thermoforming machines provided with a labelling apparatus are moreover costly. In particular, in addition to the cost of the labelling apparatus, which may also be very great in proportion to the complexity thereof, the cost of the glue has to be sustained that is necessary for fixing the label to the container.
It should be considered that sometimes forming machines have to be able to form containers provided with an object, such as, for example, a spatula or spoon that the user can use to draw the product from the container, said object being generally interposed between the surface of the container to which the label is applied and the label itself.
As the object is arranged for drawing the product (which is generally a food product), it is necessary for the object not to come into contact with the glue. In order to do so, the glue has to be distributed only in certain peripheral portions.
A drawback of these machines is due to the difficulty of applying the label by effective gluing that however enables the object not to be dirtied with the glue.